


As One

by DemonicAuthoress, OKami_hu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Except not quite, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unbirthing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAuthoress/pseuds/DemonicAuthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: The weather outside is awful but the angel is soft and warm. What's a demon to do? Especially if said angel offers the perfect sanctuary of their own corporation. Crowley agrees to a little vacation and neither of them regrets a single minute of it. (Surprisingly fluffy fic, give it a try!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the beta, [paintpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintpot/profile)!

The faint, orange light of the single lamp cast a soft glow over the room, painting the bottle and glasses on the low table, the clothes strewn on the floor, and the entwined naked bodies in a warm hue. It was quiet; the only noises were the slow breaths and the soothing patter of rain against the roof and window panes. It was cold outside but warm in bed, as the poet once said.

Aziraphale was smiling, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with Crowley’s hair. He was so perfectly sated, filled with warm affection, the last embers of pleasure slowly fading in his veins. Sex with his old friend was both calming and invigorating; liberating after six thousand years spent confined by rules. After finally admitting his affection, Aziraphale felt relieved, and whether it was appropriate or not, he inwardly said a little prayer after every lovemaking, thanking God for letting him have something that, according to Heaven, was only meant for humans. 

He glanced at his lover, his smile brightening. “How are you feeling, dear boy?”

Crowley hummed, nestling his head further underneath Aziraphale's chin. He was tingly all over. 

"Delightfully warm," he replied, clutching Aziraphale's curves even tighter. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “That’s great. I know your serpentine nature doesn’t take kindly to this awful weather… I’m glad I’m able to provide some comfort.” He held up an index finger. “Aside from orgasms.”

"Oh, angel," Crowley sighed, tightening his limbs around Aziraphale. "The only way this could be any better was if I could be even closer to you." Crowley nuzzled into the angel, sinking further into the mattress and going boneless from all the pleasant sensations. 

Aziraphale laughed. “Crowley, if you squeeze me any tighter, our bodies might just merge into one-” He fell silent for a while and when he spoke next, his voice was soft, longing.

“Do you remember how angels used to- for lack of a better word, make love, in Heaven? It was so, so long ago, I think some have forgotten it. How one used to- open up and accept the other into their grace. That was very warm. Our light mingled and for a while, we became one, sharing our love and passion. Oh, that used to be absolutely delightful! Did you try that, back in the day?” He shifted a little, with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

Crowley rolled off of Aziraphale, stretching out next to the angel and propping his head up on a hand. Oh, he remembered. The feeling of being surrounded by his sibling's love. It was intense, nearly beyond comprehension. Even then, he generally preferred to curl up in his siblings’ grace. Michael had been his favorite. He had been her emotional support and she had been his. 

He had avoided the lower choirs as a rule, having seen how they flocked to his brother. Lucifer hadn’t been called the light bringer for nothing. Crowley - who bore a different name back then - also preferred to be the little spoon and that's hard to do as one of the Archangels. 

"I do, angel, but I don't remember how to do it or if it would even be possible with what I am now." Crowley sighed wistfully. 

“No, unfortunately not… I’d love to try, but I’m afraid my grace would scorch you,” Aziraphale mused. “A pity, that. Having you inside me would be marvelous.” His hand began to move in slow circles over Crowley’s shoulders. “The humans can’t merge souls, only their bodies, though… I wouldn’t say it’s less satisfactory. Quicker and more frantic, but, well, let’s just say it’s worth the trouble.” He chuckled. “Then again- when a woman is pregnant, she does have another being inside her… Suppose that accounts for that certain glow that surrounds expecting mothers.” He fell silent as the thought kept turning around in his mind, shifting, transforming into an idea.

Crowley sat up further, looking down at Aziraphale. "It would take a miracle to get me in your womb, angel." Crowley paused, thinking. "Unless you wanted to be in mine?" 

“It’s not me who’s looking for a warm place to curl up in,” the angel shook his head, amused. “But I see we’re getting similar ideas. We have essentially perfect control over our corporations, we can modify them in basically any way, so - It might not be a farfetched plan. Granted, I’m not sure I could take you inside as you are, but… You _are_ the Serpent of Eden.”

Crowley thought about it. He was getting cold again, bless it, he had moved a bit too far with the thoughts of the hour. He took a deep breath and looked into Aziraphale's eyes. He reached deep into himself to find his serpent aspect and he shifted into his animal form, a small black and red snake. 

“Oh dear.” Aziraphale sat up and leaned against the headboard. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so ready to test the theories… Not that I mind. Come here, darling.” He offered his open palms. “I know you can talk in this form as well, but once inside me, it might get difficult to communicate, and I want to be aware of how you feel, what you need. And, I think I can solve that problem. Come, love. You’re beautiful like this, too, have I told you that?”

Crowley would have blushed had he been able to. He slithered up to Aziraphale, and coiled himself in the angel's palms. Rearing back a bit, he flicked his forked tongue. "You wanted to talk logisssticsss, Angel?" 

“No, I’m going to handle that. I just want to establish a link…” Aziraphale closed his eyes, concentrated, then brought Crowley closer, to gently kiss his scaled head. The contact felt like an electric spark and immediately, both of them became aware of a quiet, calming buzz in the back of their minds.

“Splendid! I’ve forged a connection between us,” the angel explained, looking very pleased with himself. “We’ll be able to talk telepathically. Not reading each other’s minds, mind you, though I‘d wager strong emotions might travel through the channel.” He nodded and placed Crowley on the bed. “Now, for the technical details-”

Aziraphale pulled his knees up and slipped a hand between his legs; for some reason he never let Crowley watch when he switched Efforts. The flesh under his palm began to shift, as well as his insides, rearranging into the desired configuration. Aziraphale’s breathing quickened from excitement. His fingers moved, sliding over the newly opened entrance and folds, toying with his clit. Aside from the necessary changes, he remained male-shaped; he generally felt more comfortable like that. 

“Alright… This should work. Please move on slowly… My cervix will be open but it could get uncomfortable if we force it, so… Be gentle.” He grinned. “Once you’re inside, the womb will fill up with fluid, don’t be surprised. Aah. I think- I’m ready now.” He opened his thighs, leaning back comfortably, and spread his labia with two fingers. “Come inside me, dear.”

Crowley's tongue flicked. He could smell Aziraphale's arousal; the angel seemed to be getting off on this. He slithered between Aziraphale's legs, and took a moment to appreciate the view. Aziraphale rarely switched his Effort, and when he did it was something Crowley treasured. 

"Look at thossse pretty pink foldsss. I can't wait to be inside." Crowley hissed. 

He slid forward and flicked his tongue against Aziraphale's clit a couple of times, making the angel jump and moan above him. Using the distraction, he slithered in, entering the vagina and slowly making his way forward. He could feel Aziraphale's slick coating his scales, easing his way in. 

Aziraphale worried his teeth over his bottom lip; a snake slithering into his body was certainly different from the sensation of a penis penetrating him but erotic nonetheless. He had no idea how it was going to feel to have Crowley fully inside him, but he was eager to find out. “That’s it, dear,” he whispered, spreading his thighs even further. “You’re doing great.” His fingers slowly curled up, grasping the sheets.

Crowley soon reached the end of the canal, cautiously feeling around with his snout. It was difficult to see here, even with his low light vision, but he was able to feel the doughy ring that made up the cervix, angling his head over the slight ridge. Once his head breached the opening, he started working the rest of his body in, curling up on himself tightly as he made himself at home in Aziraphale’s womb. Certain that even the tip of his tail was inside, Crowley stilled, feeling the fleshy cavern around him flutter as it accommodated his form.

“You okay, angel?” Crowley asked. 

“Y-yes, yes… Oh. Oh Heavens.” Aziraphale cradled his belly with both arms, gasping. The sudden fullness was somewhat uncomfortable but the sheer fact that his lover was inside him short-circuited the angel’s brain for a few seconds. Once he got back his bearings, Aziraphale concentrated again, closing up his cervix with a mucus plug and allowing his uterus to fill up with fluid.

Now he could relax. Crowley chose his size well, the added bulk barely showed; the humans wouldn’t be able to tell what was going on. They would simply assume the jovial bookseller had been indulging in carbohydrates lately. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and laid down, curling up on his side. His hand lovingly caressed his belly, feeling the unusual firmness.

“Aah. You feel nice, my dear. I think I understand the miracle of pregnancy now. You’re so close to me like this.” He sniffed, blinking away tears. “I’m fairly sure I’ll be fine no matter how long you'd like to stay. How do you feel, love? Are you warm enough?” 

“Angel, this is the warmest I've been in millennia. I can feel you surrounding me and keeping me safe. I could be your baby forever.” 

"Certainly not forever," Aziraphale laughed. "I would miss certain parts of you too much! I enjoy touching you, going for rides or to concerts, or lunch… especially lunch. And dinner. And making love to you is fantastic. However, you can definitely stay until the end of December. I'd like to spend the holidays with you. I promise to keep you warm." He rolled to his back, noting how his belly remained round and firm. "It's going to be interesting, moving around with you in here, and I think you'll like the experience. But right now…" The angel took a deep breath and slipped a hand between his legs. "It's not going to be as nice as with you, but I got excited." His fingers began to rub gently. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Crowley couldn’t feel Aziraphale’s ministrations, but he did feel the pleasure starting to build through their bond. It made him a little proud and a little annoyed both, because he couldn’t really help. Though maybe…. He started to slowly uncoil himself, undulating against Aziraphale’s walls. He kept it slow, coiling and uncoiling gently and all the while, he kept sending the same message: “I love you, angel” over their link. 

Aziraphale gasped deeply; the movement definitely wasn't causing him any pain… and neither any pleasure, not exactly, but feeling his lover shift inside still made him more aroused. Not to mention the continuous flow of adoring thoughts. The angel’s fingers moved faster, pushing him towards the peak, and he balanced there for a glorious moment before he fell with a delighted cry. His whole body shuddered with his release and he fell back on the bed boneless and pleasantly exhausted. 

"Oh, I need to rephrase my earlier thoughts," Aziraphale panted. "It's exactly as nice as any other time because you're right here with me." He chuckled, sinking comfortably into the soft bed. "I think I'm going to try to have a little nap. You should also go to sleep, dear boy. And tomorrow, we'll go out for a walk." 

Aziraphale’s womb had contracted around him as the angel came, and Crowley sighed as the angel’s pleasure washed over him. He didn’t get off, but he enjoyed the sensation. It made him pleasantly sleepy. He curled up in a little ball, wished his angel goodnight, and drifted off. 

***

The following morning was heavily overcast and chilly, but the shop remained pleasantly warm. Upon waking, Aziraphale stretched, smiled to himself and just laid there for a few minutes, his hands on his belly, basking in the feeling of fullness. The demon was still dozing inside and the angel didn’t want to wake him, as there was no need to do so. So he got up and began dressing, preparing for the day. 

For a moment, he was confused about his perfectly tailored clothes feeling tighter but then he laughed at himself. The snugger fit of the trousers was a constant reminder of what was going on and Aziraphale wanted to just leave it like that at first but after twenty minutes, he relented and grudgingly adjusted the waistline to a comfortable size. 

He definitely wasn’t going to forget about the demon. The added weight pulling on Aziraphale’s body wasn’t troublesome, but he was starting to understand what human women had to deal with. 

He also realized that he was absolutely craving something sweet for breakfast, so after donning his coat, Aziraphale headed for a newly opened bakery he’d heard of, to sample their menu.

Not fancying a walk just yet, he took the bus and spent the entire ride smiling to himself. It was a heady feeling, no one around him suspected that he had a secret and such an unusual one at that.

A bump in the road jostled Aziraphale, and woke Crowley. At first, he was disoriented and started to squirm. He was in his snake form in a dark, fluid-filled space. He started to panic a bit and flail harder until he heard Aziraphale's humming. Abruptly, Crowley stopped moving and remembered what had happened the day before. Right. He was in Aziraphale's womb. 

“Angel? What's going on? Where are we?”

“Calm down, calm down,” Aziraphale soothed through their link, placing a hand on his belly. “Everything is alright.” When he was alone, he preferred to speak loud, knowing well his thoughts would reach the demon either way, but right now, he resorted to the subtler option.

“It’s morning already. I thought I’d go out for breakfast, and now we’re on the bus. Nothing to worry about.” He let his calm flow through the channel between them. “You can go back to napping if you want to, but since you’re awake- it was nice getting up with you inside me. I could feel your weight, sense your presence. I’m going to enjoy the upcoming days. Are you alright in there? Warm enough, comfortable enough?”

“I'm better now that I remember where I am. It threw me for a minute. But I'm delightfully warm, and I feel so close to you, angel.” Crowley sighed happily, stretching out a bit. 

“That’s all that matters,” Aziraphale agreed. “Oh, it’s my stop soon. I’ll have to walk a little. I hope you’re going to find that agreeable. After breakfast, I’ll go back to the bookshop. I’m expecting a package before noon. Once it arrives, I reckon it will warrant a little celebration so I’m planning on having a drink and I promised a little walk, too. In the evening, well, we’ll just have to see, right?”

Crowley simply stretched again, brushing Aziraphale’s walls. “Okay. What are you getting for breakfast?” Crowley was still sleepy, luxuriating in the warmth enveloping him. Aziraphale had gotten off the bus, jostling Crowley as he walked. It was an unusual feeling, just floating around in warm liquid. 

“At this rate, everything.” Aziraphale smiled brightly, not paying any mind to the possible suspicious glances of passersby. “I want something sweet. Pregnancy tends to make an appetite, after all! Eating for two and all that. I… also feel like having a coffee. Probably a nice latte. Even if caffeine isn’t good for babies, you are a rather special little thing, aren’t you, my dear?”

“Ngk. Angel, you’re killing me. Talking all sweet about me. I can’t even.” Crowley squirmed around, embarrassed. He was Aziraphale’s special baby, wasn’t he? He would be such a good baby. He would be so good for him, let him enjoy his coffee and devour his breakfast. 

“Settle down in there, love,” Aziraphale suggested gently. “All that movement is distracting. I’d like to be coherent when making my order.” 

“Heh, got it,” Crowley coiled up and stilled obediently. There wasn’t much he could do but oh, he could plot.

Aziraphale entered the bakery and took a deep breath from the fragrant air. The place was modern-ish, but welcoming with a young and energetic staff. The patrons were absorbed in consuming baked goods and various drinks. Aziraphale spied some tables on the side that offered a bit more privacy; just perfect for the occasion. He took a minute to examine the menu, then turned to the cashier with a dazzling smile.

He ordered several pastries, a nice big latte and retreated to his chosen table to indulge. The quality was remarkable; he briefly considered a little blessing to the establishment. Ambitious upstarts could always use that. His joy clearly filtered through their mental channel. 

Crowley basked in Aziraphale’s delight. So this was what pure joy felt like. Crowley could experience happiness, but not in the unadulterated fashion Aziraphale clearly did. No wonder the angel enjoyed eating so much if this was how it made him feel. Maybe Crowley could experience other emotions that he had lost with his fall - it gave him warm fuzzies just thinking about it.

The angel leaned back in his seat once he cleared off everything from his plate and began sipping his latte. It was still pleasantly hot and he allowed the heat to permeate his corporation.

“Well, that was scrumptious,” he concluded with a sigh. “I’ll have to come back a few times. I can feel that they make their products with love and care. A pity that you don’t eat, I’d be delighted to share my experiences.”

Crowley groaned. “Angel, I don’t know how you don’t know this, but you just shared that experience with me. I felt everything you felt, from that initial quenching of hunger, to the pure bliss of your first bite of pastry, to the satisfaction that you’re currently radiating like a content cat.” 

“Oh.” Aziraphale put the latte down and placed his hand on the top of his belly. “I just- didn’t think all of that could be felt. I’m glad it could though! Like this, I can’t do much for you but it looks like there’s one thing. Any suggestions perhaps, on what else should I try?”

“Positive emotions are dulled a bit for me, so keep doing things you enjoy.” Crowley had never really voiced all he lost when he fell, from the sounds of the choirs to the loss of the Almighty’s love itself. “Maybe sing for me?”

Aziraphale discreetly wiped his eyes. “Oh my dear sweet boy… Of course. I don’t really sing and frankly, I’m sure the choirs were better off without me, but I will sing for you. Back at the shop where I won’t attract attention, but I definitely will. Please say if I can do anything else. Any time, really. I’d love to make you happy.” He sniffed, but he was smiling. 

“It means a lot that you’re telling these things to me. You have always been honest and… I didn’t always return it but I want to change that. I love you, Crowley, and I’d trust you with my life. As I actually have, in the past. Let’s go home.” 

Aziraphale’s wave of melancholy was profound, but still filled with an underlying beat of love. Crowley would have been crying if he could. Instead he basked in Aziraphale’s unfiltered love and did his best to return the feeling. ”Let’s go home, angel.”

***

The trip back to the shop was uneventful. Aziraphale busied himself with small tasks for about an hour; then the postman showed up with a package. The angel’s joy and pride was palpable as he carefully unwrapped the precious contents, a rare first edition to add to his collection. 

He really wanted to sit down with it and carefully leaf through the yellowing pages but he resisted the urge. Aziraphale preferred to read during the night when he was the least likely to be disturbed. So he did a little organising until after midday when he went out for a light lunch and a walk. The drizzle miraculously stopped for a few hours, just enough to allow the angel - and some of the city’s other residents - to enjoy autumn's scents and colors. The evening found him in a quaint bar, sipping whiskey. 

As he came and went, he was constantly aware of the extra weight he carried. He had to restrain himself from touching his belly, lovingly stroking the barely noticable bump. While he certainly didn’t want Crowley to spend more than a few months in there - Heavens, he missed the demon already! - Aziraphale decided that this was one of his better ideas. He thought of a few things he could do in the following days.

Finally, he walked home in the evening and after a little hesitation, he went to the seldom-used bathroom to open the tap and let the tub fill with hot water. After placing a few candles and incense out, he went to the bedroom to strip and pick up a fluffy bathrobe. For a few minutes though, he got caught in front of the full-length mirror, staring at his own corporation. Aziraphale knew it well, having resided in it for thousands of years; but he seldom saw it like this, with a flat chest but with a lovely, plump vulva.

“Crowley dear… How do you like my- I mean, my current Effort?”

Crowley squirmed around a bit, brushing against the walls of Aziraphale's womb, sending his arousal through the connection. 

"Angel, I adore your pretty pussy. It's one of the best places I've ever been. My only regret is that I don't get to play with it more often. You taste delicious, and you were so wet on my way in. Though penis or vulva, it doesn't matter to me - it’s _you_ that matters."

Aziraphale’s face lit up red and he had to cover it for a few moments. He could feel Crowley’s signals, and his corporation responded to them with arousal as well. The angel could tell that he was getting wet, and there was no way to hide it from the demon inside him. Then again, it probably wasn’t a problem. 

“Ah. I, um, I suppose- If you like it so much, I could switch to it more often. I don’t mind either, though the other configuration feels more- right. For short periods however, it won’t be a problem. I’d love to make you happy.” He smiled, peeking through his fingers at his reflection. “It does look cute if I may say so myself.”

He walked back to the bathroom, placed the robe aside and climbed into the tub. The water was blissfully hot and Aziraphale relished in it, despite that he didn’t really feel temperatures, since it was highly inconvenient.

“So, about the singing…” he mused, caressing his belly. “I’m alone now, nice and warm and no one is going to hear it. I just hope my performance will be somewhat decent.” He cleared his throat, took a deep breath entirely out of habit, then opened his mouth.

Contrary to popular belief, the songs of angels aren’t like those masterpieces sung by famous choirs. They aren’t even songs per say - many of them can’t even be heard by human ears. Instead of sounds, the angels emit certain waves that resonate with their grace and the souls of mortals. In their silent grandeur, they stir up emotions, mostly love, joy, and peace. Is there a better way of conveying a feeling than radiating that feeling for others to experience?

Outside the bookshop, Soho experienced its most pleasant night in two hundred years. The priest in St. Anna’s started crying by the altar, overwhelmed with joy. Couples suddenly realized that they loved each other deeply enough to marry, secret admirers stepped forth to admit their feelings, every lost tourist received help and not a single crime was committed.

Crowley positively _quivered._ He hadn't felt a song like this in millennia. Aziraphale was radiating his joy, his absolute love for Crowley, and as far as the demon was concerned? He couldn't really take it. He would've been a sobbing mess if he hadn't been in his snake form. 

Crowley was in awe, overwhelmed, and morose. He had lost the ability to share his feelings like that and he hadn't felt anyone sing with such emotion for him since his siblings- when he would join their song in rapturous joy. He was overwhelmed, but grateful. He was experiencing Aziraphale's love in the most unfiltered way he knew of, a way he never realized that he missed. 

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley said meekly. He was still sorting out the emotions Aziraphale emitted. 

“The pleasure’s been all mine, dear boy,” Aziraphale beamed, literally glowing with the joy of singing. “I suppose that was a lot to sort out. Feel free to take a nap. I’m going to spend the night with the new book.”

***

Two weeks passed; October drew to a close. The weather was quite random, bits of sunshine, lots of rain, terrible wind for three days. The new arrangement was working nicely. Crowley was as snug as a bug inside his angel’s body, always warm and loved, and Aziraphale, despite missing Crowley’s more… active presence, was faring splendidly. He went out to eat, using the demon’s presence as an excuse to consume copious amounts of delicacies, and he developed a taste for coffee in the mornings and alcohol in the evenings. He took relaxed strolls in the park, went to see a play and took time to reread his favorite books during the night. 

Sometimes he also indulged in a little self-love, taking time to explore his current Effort. Aziraphale noticed that he was more easily aroused since Crowley took up residence in his womb; sometimes even the demon’s squirming made him tingle though it was hardly a problem. And he noticed something else, as well.

“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale spoke up, examining his reflection in the mirror. “I’m quite positive that my stomach is getting bigger. My corporation was never affected this way by food, and unless the current situation somehow changed this… Well.” He turned to observe himself more properly, hands sliding over his smooth, round belly. There was definitely a noticeable bump. “Are you getting heavier in there, you cheeky demon?”

“Ngk.” Crowley winced, mentally taking stock of himself. He was definitely larger now than he was when he first slithered into Aziraphale's womb. 

“I think my body's been stretching as I sleep, to fill up your available space.” he admitted.

His snake form had a tendency to fluctuate in size, especially as he slept. For that reason, if he had to spend any length of time as a snake, he tended not to sleep. Aziraphale had made him so comfortable that he couldn't help not to, and he had forgotten about that particular side effect. 

“I can shrink back down again, angel. I don't want to hurt you.” Crowley said self-consciously. 

“Hmmh.” Aziraphale mulled that over. “I don’t think that’s a problem. The uterus can expand quite a bit, after all, twins happen sometimes, so you can grow a lot before you could hurt me. And it’s not that I can’t take the weight, I’m rather strong.” He smiled at himself modestly. “Our corporations can adjust and bounce back, there will be no lasting effects. Also… You know, I- I like it. As an angel, I’m definitely not expected to ever produce offspring and I never even wanted to. But to have something live inside me, grow inside me, it’s- It’s hard to explain. It makes me feel peculiar. A little proud. Even though it’s not a new life, I’m sheltering it, and seeing it grow is endearing. So no, no need to shrink, just let it happen. I just wonder what you would think if you could see me like this.” Crowley moaned as he imagined it; his soft angel slowly becoming more gravid with offspring, his glow only getting brighter, his soft abdomen getting larger, perhaps his breasts expanding, leaking. Crowley’s vent fluttered at the thought. Then the best thought of all crossed Crowley’s mind: Aziraphale radiating so much love, so much joy that Crowley himself would be able to feel it. 

“I can sense that, you know,” Aziraphale chuckled. “I’m not entirely sure what it is, but I can tell you have some intense positive feelings about that idea. Well- maybe we can do something about that the next time. Or- I think that fancy phone of yours can take pictures. Mind you, I have no idea how to operate it, but perhaps if you walk me through it, I could take a- ‘selfie’ it’s called, right? After you entered me, I put away all your clothes along with your belongings.” 

“Ngk.” Crowley groaned again, nearly salivating at the idea of having a stash of scandalous pictures of his beautiful angel for later use. "I can definitely walk you through it, and we can take progress photos." Photographic evidence of how well Crowley stretched Aziraphale out over time? Yes please, brilliant idea, that.

”Oh, that’s going to be interesting.” Aziraphale threw one last dreamy glance at his reflection then shrugged on a robe - he wasn’t about to prance around naked, even in his own house! - and went to fetch Crowley’s phone. 

Said phone’s battery should have been depleted by now, but naturally it hadn’t; any electric device in the demon’s possession knew better than to require charging or manual updates. Aziraphale had a little trouble unlocking it but then, following Crowley’s instructions, he managed to find the right app and take about two dozen pictures - at least one was bound to be usable. 

***

The days rolled past one by one. Aziraphale opened the shop even less frequently; he dedicated his time to his passions, and that included a certain demon. Crowley took up more and more space inside, but the angel’s corporation accommodated him easily. Anyone who looked at him would have suspected donuts or quality beer being the contributing factors to his girth but Aziraphale still avoided his usual haunts; he didn’t feel like coming up with excuses or using miracles to stifle questions. London was big, after all, with plenty of restaurants, bakeries and bars to check out.

One particular day, he was at a rather fancy restaurant, having a late lunch. The place wasn’t busy due to the time and possibly even the weather; it was raining outside, relentless and cold but Aziraphale wasn’t particularly touched by it; he beamed, his joy warming up the air around him subtly. A waiter, a rather handsome man in his early forties, seemed to take a particular shine to him. He came around a few times, politely inquiring whether Aziraphale was to join anyone later, then he recommended a wine and even came around to make sure everything was to the dear guest’s liking. 

“Do you think the waiter might be fancying me?” The angel asked his demon, hiding his smile behind a napkin. “He’s been awfully attentive.”

Crowley hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm. He could be.” His thoughts turned dirty. “Do you want him to be, angel?” 

Aziraphale blinked. “What sort of question is that…? Are you asking if I’d commit- well, infidelity?” He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks though and he hoped Crowley won’t catch the rather complicated emotions that were on the rise, because, Aziraphale loved Crowley, there was no doubt about that, but he also loved a great deal of other people, and he definitely liked this kind of attention and the waiter _was_ rather good-looking.

“You think he's handsome?” Crowley was well aware that Aziraphale loved him but he couldn't help it, he was jealous. He was currently inside Aziraphale in the best of ways, but he was unable to touch his angel. He could, however, drive Aziraphale wild with lust. Perhaps it was time to put the plot he had formulated during that first breakfast jaunt into play.

“Maybe he thinks that you're cute, or maybe he wants to bend you over and stuff you full of his cock.”

The angel stirred. “Probably. Or, probably both. Er. He’s a dapper fellow, reminds me of someone I’ve been… fraternizing with, back in the days.” Aziraphale picked his glass up and took a sip from his wine. “You wouldn’t like it if I allowed him close, now would you.”

“I don't know, angel. Won't he be surprised to find a wet cunt instead of the hard dick he was expecting? Do you think he'd still fuck you then?”

Aziraphale swallowed. He had a growing suspicion about what was happening, but much to his surprise, he didn’t exactly mind. “Should I ask him?” he pondered, blushing a little. “He seems kind… I think he wouldn’t mind it much.”

“You must be positively gagging for it to even contemplate him, especially with me inside you. Can’t keep it in your pants when I’m not around to fuck you senseless like you deserve, huh?”

“Well excuse me,” Aziraphale bristled a little. “That’s just rude. I can handle myself splendidly, thank you very much.” If this was a battle, he wasn’t going down that easily. “I could let him seduce me, you know. It’s not that you could do anything about it.”

That wasn't, strictly speaking, true. “Sure you could, but I can still use some really nasty miracles from here.” That, however, would have ruined the game they were indulging in. Crowley decided to resort to a different option. 

“Do you want me to tell you what I'd do to you, if I was out there with you?” 

“Right now? I haven’t even had my dessert.” As if on cue, the waiter came around, taking away the dishes.

“Have you decided on the dessert, sir?” 

“Yes, I’d like a nice slice of salted caramel cheesecake.”

“Excellent choice, sir,” the waiter smiled and hurried off.

“Dessert? Really?” Crowley wanted to smack himself. Bless Aziraphale and his bloody need for dessert. “You don't want a _different_ kind of dessert?” 

“Maybe,” Aziraphale said tentatively. “What can you offer, my dear boy?”

Crowley thought hard, wanting to give Aziraphale enough pleasure to take his mind off the presumably hot waiter. 

"If I were there, with you top side, I would be glaring at that waiter and he'd have no choice but to back off. You're _mine_. I'd start with a little footsie under the table, slowly inching up until my foot was playing with your crotch. I'd wait until no one was looking before dropping my fork and crawling under the table. I'd pull down your zipper with my teeth, and then I’d bury my tongue in your sweet cunt. You'd have to keep silent, of course, after all, we wouldn't want anyone to know how dirty of an angel you really are. I wouldn't stop until you came for me."

“Oh dear.” Suddenly the angel’s wine glass was empty. Crowley’s description had conjured up some rather vivid imagery in Aziraphale’s head; he could see the demon’s wicked grin, his eyes flashing from behind his shades as he elegantly flicked the utensil under the table. Of course, a thorough tongue job wouldn’t be feasible; there were a few patrons around, and anyone disappearing under the tablecloth for a prolonged amount of time would have aroused suspicion. Among others. 

But still, the angel had to swallow as he imagined that talented tongue on his sensitive, swollen clit. Oh but it’d feel absolutely divine, wouldn’t it? 

“That’d be, ah, quite enjoyable,” he agreed meekly. “Do you have a few more ideas, perhaps…?”

Crowley thought for a moment, letting the suspense build. "After driving you wild with my tongue, I'd come out from under the table, fork in hand and I'd find an excuse to sit next to you, instead of across from you. I'd drag you into the filthiest kiss making deliberate eye contact with the waiter as I thoroughly sampled your mouth. I'd watch you try and eat the rest of your dessert with my chin propped up on my hand and my elbow on the table. That leaves my other hand free. See, I've left your trousers undone, so I can slip that free hand inside and have myself some fun - maybe toying with your clit, maybe thrusting inside you, who knows what I might come up with?"

Crowley coiled excitedly in Aziraphale's womb. "Can you feel me, Aziraphale? Feel my fingers deep inside, feel my thumb on your pearl as I drive you wild?" 

“Y-yes… I can…!” Aziraphale lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose; his heightened sensitivity was not helping, his entire body felt hot and aching in the sweetest way. When something knocked against his table, he jumped, staring up into the waiter’s face with wide eyes; he could feel his blush deepening. 

“Your dessert, sir,” the waiter said with a concerned frown. “I’m sorry but are you feeling alright? You seem a little red in the face, can I perhaps fetch you some water-?”

“Ah-” Aziraphale swallowed and made a valiant attempt to flash a brilliant smile at the man. “I’m fine, fine… a little hot I suppose, I- I think I should step off for a minute, to refresh myself. I will definitely come back to this,” he pointed at the cheesecake. “Would you please bring some chilled water by? Thank you so much, you’ve been so kind all evening.” By then, his smile was genuine, and his angelic charm enticed the waiter enough to not ask further questions. He just nodded - with the faintest blush, Aziraphale noted - and left to see after his other duties. Aziraphale made his escape to the restroom. 

“Keep talking,” he breathed as he plopped down in one of the stalls and wrenched his fly open. His hand plunged unceremoniously into his underwear, stroking his sopping folds. “Keep talking, you wily old serpent…!”

"Now that you've run into the water closet, know that I'd follow you, just to make sure you were OK. I'd lock myself in the stall with you, and drop to my knees. I'd pull your hips over me, and I'd have you ride my face, having my _own_ dessert, taking _eating out_ to a whole new level. I'd make you come on my face, then I'd spin you around, unzip my trousers, and plunge into your deliciously wet cunt. I would fuck you wet and messy, stuffing you with my cum. Then, I wouldn't let you miracle it away, I would make you sit through the rest of dinner with my cum dripping from your loose cunt."

"M-must you be so crass…?" Aziraphale gasped, frantically rubbing his clit. "Oh Crowley, that would be so magnificent! Aah, my dear, you have to- Oh Crowley, Crowley, _please_ …!" He threw his head back and came, his entire body shuddering from the heady rush. 

He started chuckling once his breathing calmed down. "My word! This was delightful indeed; you've got quite a silver tongue, love. I should let you use it more often." He licked his fingers clean, then paused. "You'd really do that, if I consented?" he asked demurely. 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale's pleasure wash over him, even from deep inside. "Of course I would, angel. All you'd have to do is ask. You know I love you, and that I'd do anything for you."

“That wasn’t exactly what I asked, but thank you darling, it’s touching that you’d cause a scandal just for my sake,” Aziraphale snickered. “Oh dear, my drawers are soaked. Please refrain from repeating this stunt until we get home. I still have a cheesecake waiting.”

***

November was bleak, but at least it was laced with the first bouts of holiday cheer, and that always brightened Aziraphale’s mood. By then, the demon residing inside him had grown into a truly noticeable size; thus, the bookshop remained closed and Aziraphale seldom ventured out. Inside, they were warm and comfortable. Thankfully, many food places did deliveries, so the angel didn’t have to go on a diet. 

They spent the time upstairs with books, some music and conversation, peppered with an occasional nap or gentle self-loving. Crowley’s phone was starting to run out of memory from the pictures stored on it, but it was a worthy investment. 

“Do you have any plans or suggestions on what we should do once you leave your comfy hideaway, my dear?” Aziraphale inquired, setting aside his last book and running a hand over his round belly lovingly. 

Crowley twisted himself deliberately, letting Aziraphale feel him from the outside. "I think the first thing I want to do is kiss you, then I want to make love to you for a week straight. I've missed holding and touching you, so I definitely want to do that too. Lengthy cuddle sessions will be in order."

Aziraphale laughed. “I think that goes without saying. I share your sentiments. These past weeks have been a lot of fun, but I miss your human-shaped corporeal form quite a bit. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I suppose. I can’t wait for next-” 

Down below them, a sharp crack was followed by the sound of broken glass. There was a grunt and the back door opened, letting in the cold November air. A figure dressed in black entered grumbling to themself.

"Stupid bookstore, stupid boss. Why can't he get his damn book by himself?"

The burglar pitched his voice all nasal and high. "Will you go get that misprinted Bible from Fell's, Jackie, the bastard won't ever sell and he's been closed for weeks!" 

His voice returned to normal, and he sighed. "The things I do for that man." 

"Now, where's the damn Bibles in this place?" He took in all the bookshelves around him; there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the store's layout. 

“What was that-?” Aziraphale frowned upstairs. “I heard a noise. I’ll just take a quick look.” He hauled himself out of the bed and carefully descended the stairs. His eyes widened as he spotted the glass on the floor, and a moment later, the dark figure rummaging around a shelf. 

“Well excuse me-!”

The burglar whipped around, coming face to face with a man who looked fat enough to be nine months pregnant. 

"Mr. Fell, I presume?" The burglar pulled a knife from his waist holster, the silvery blade glinting in the half-light, and slowly advanced on the bookseller. 

Aziraphale took a step back. “A burglar?” he questioned. “Really? Sir, please put that away and leave immediately.”

The words definitely did not deter the evildoer; he sauntered closer with careless swagger meant to intimidate, keeping his eyes on Aziraphale. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" 

“Because stealing is wrong and there isn’t much money in the register either; but still, if you take it, I will have to speak to the Police so it’s not worth it. Trust me on this one. Leaving would be the best decision.” Aziraphale knew that a quick miracle would take care of the situation but he was always willing to give a chance.

The burglar snorted. "I ain't after money. Boss wants some weird Bible. Something like, uh, Victorian misprint, the entire thing is bound upside down. I ain't leavin' here without it." He lunged toward the bookseller, putting his knife to his throat. "Now why don't you be a good sport and find me that Bible, and I won't gut you like a fish. You have it, don’t you?"

“I’m afraid it’s not for sale.”

“I’m afraid that doesn’t matter since I ain’t here to fucking buy it,” the burglar sneered. “Stop the bullshit and fetch me that Bible before I get really impatient!” With a menacing look, he pressed the knife against Aziraphale’s stomach. “Don’t think all that fat’s gonna save you from dying, I can cut deep enough.”

Aziraphale gasped. Normally a knife or even a bullet wound, assuming it wasn’t anywhere vital, wouldn’t have been fatal - he could heal, after all - but the prospect of anything pointy coming anywhere near his stomach sent a chill down his spine. Oh, he would survive, sure. But Crowley… 

Crowley was curled up inside of him, significantly smaller and more vulnerable. A well-placed stab could discorporate him. 

Aziraphale’s eyes closed briefly as anger welled up in him, at an almost frightening level; how dare this miscreant threaten him and his beloved?!

“You will leave, NOW!” Light flared up around the bookseller’s form, eyes opened up all over his skin and his shadow grew to enormous size, with three pairs of wings. His voice echoed over the cluttered space. “Begone!”

The sight evoked something primal in the intruder and it sent him bolting for the door, careening into the street. He never looked back. Actually, he never even made it back to his boss; the next day, he left for the countryside and later became a delivery man for a lovely confectionery shop.

Aziraphale stood there for a few moments, righteous anger shimmering around him, almost tangible. Then, he fell on his knees and curled up, shaking. The nerves just hit him; he tried to breathe deep to calm himself. His trembling hand made a soft gesture at the door, fixing the damage; nothing was left from the encounter but the chilled air.

Crowley felt the Divine Wrath build inside of Aziraphale. He couldn’t help but curl up tight, making his demonic essence less of a target. Once the energy was expelled, Crowley uncoiled, but he could still feel the anger radiating off the angel. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room, then Crowley felt the jolt as Aziraphale fell to his knees. “Angel? Aziraphale? Are you alright?” Crowley asked, frantically. 

“Fine! I’m fine, perfectly fine, don’t worry…” Aziraphale took another deep breath, then forced himself to straighten, though he still couldn’t help but curl his arms around his belly. 

“Some lowlife broke into the shop and pulled a knife on me… I scared them off, no harm done. I just- I couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if he had stabbed me… He could have hurt you, dear boy.” He sighed. “Well, right now is one of those times I wish you’d be here to hold me.” Crowley hesitated. He could miracle himself out if he wanted to, but they had come too far to end it early. Still, he decided that if his projected love wasn’t enough, he’d resort to that. Decision made, Crowley poured all the love and warmth he had for the angel into their connection, trying to burn away the bad feelings with his love. “You’re doing so well, taking such good care of me. You kept me safe. I love you so much, Aziraphale.”

The angel closed his eyes and breathed out, the tension leaving him fast as the waves of his demon’s love washed over him. “Oh. Thank you my dear. I feel so warm and- loved. Almost as if-” he chuckled. “Well, you _are_ very much here with me, aren’t you? Safe and warm, comfortable, making me look beautiful. I feel a lot better now. Let’s go back to bed, shall we?”

***

With December progressing slowly but steadily, the end of the arrangement drew close. Aziraphale spent all day in bed, bundled up in warm blankets, just relaxing, carefully examining the changes of his corporation. His belly was large, round and smooth, where Crowley’s increasing bulk filled it; even the angel’s chest had swelled a bit. Aziraphale found his reflection in the mirror fascinating. He let his hands wander over the curves, and when the wandering led to pleasant moments, that was even better. 

On a cold night, with the wind whistling outside, throwing frozen rain over London’s streets, the angel filled his tub with steaming hot water, then took Crowley’s phone and snapped a few more pictures - he thought he got quite good with it by now. Then, he ran a hand over the expanse of his stomach. “Wake up, my dear. It’s time for you to come out.”

Crowley jolted from his snooze. He had been nearly hibernating with the recent weather change, spending more time asleep, curled warm and safe in Aziraphale's womb. He had expanded greatly in size, slowly stretching the walls around him as he slept. 

"You want me to come out now?" Crowley asked. He almost didn't want to leave. "How do you want me to leave you?" 

Aziraphale chuckled. "As God intended, so to speak. I thought of letting my corporation handle it… though I know that it's a painful process, and I've never enjoyed that. However, I'd like to experience it, odd as it may sound. At least for a few minutes before I relent.” He laughed and patted his belly. “There are very few things I wouldn’t put up with for your sake, my love, but this might be one. Now, I have actually seen births from up close and helped out now and then. I have also read up on the topic, but how much do you know? I suspect the process can feel… strange when experienced from the inside, and I don’t want you to panic. It’s bad for the baby.”

"I won't panic, promise. You can start the process."

“My, you’re not easily fazed, are you, dear boy?” Aziraphale smiled, then concentrated. He obviously didn’t want to go through hours of labor but after cradling something inside him for months, it felt appropriate to gain insight of the whole process. Aziraphale had indeed witnessed childbirth before - he even posed as a doctor twice, to ensure the good health of both mother and child - and he remembered the suffering and the enviable tenacity. If humans could endure it, so could he, for a little while. 

He expected the pain but it still made him gasp, even though - thanks to the careful adjustments - it wasn’t excruciating. It came as a gentle wave, slowly squeezing his insides up to the point where he had to brace himself, then it tapered off.

Then, there was a pop and the angel gasped again as warm fluid began to trickle down his thighs; his water had broken. It was time to move. Aziraphale walked to the bathroom and reclined in the tub. The hot water even eased the pain a little, and it was probably going to be kinder to Crowley, who had been in constant warmth these past weeks. 

Throughout history, women mostly gave birth while sitting, allowing gravity to aid them. Aziraphale wasn’t concerned about that; his ‘baby’ was capable of moving on his own. He still pulled his legs up, pressing his knees against the walls of the tub, for leverage, and he grabbed the edges tight. The pain washed over him again and again, making it a little harder to breathe. 

Crowley could feel the contractions of Aziraphale's womb starting, and felt the fluids that he had been swimming in drain out around him. It was an unusual feeling, being weirdly dry after being submerged for so long. 

The organ that sheltered him for months trembled and rippled around him, gently ushering him out. He could also feel the heat slowly permeating his angel’s corporation; at least the transition wasn’t going to be too jarring.

The process was greatly sped up. He could feel the contractions getting closer and lasting longer, and could see Aziraphale's cervix widening to accommodate him after about fifteen minutes. 

It didn’t have to dilate all the way, either, making it a lot easier on the angel; a snake was a lot more slender than a human baby. Once the opening reached three inches, Crowley steeled himself, and started his descent. He lined his head up with Aziraphale's gaping cervix. "Push on the next contraction, angel." 

“Aah, alright,” Aziraphale took a deep breath, grabbed the tub’s edge tighter and as the wave of pain began to rise, he pushed.

Crowley rode the wave of the contraction, moving with Aziraphale's body as he pushed, but letting him do the majority of it. 

"Push again, angel. You’re doing so well." Crowley's head had crowned, but there was still a decent amount of his body still safely tucked away in Aziraphale's womb. 

Crowley felt another contraction, and Aziraphale pushed again. Crowley's head was free, along with the first third of his body. 

"One more good push! I’m almost out, you’ll have your baby soon!l" 

Aziraphale huffed, smiling a little with the pride welling up in him, then braced himself. In time with the next contraction, he pushed, a soft cry breaking free of him.

Crowley slipped out smoothly, into the blissfully hot water. He turned around immediately and swam up Aziraphale's leg to coil up on his heaving chest. 

"I think there's a rule about being skin to skin for the first thirty minutes." Crowley hissed, flicking Aziraphale's cheek with his tongue. 

“Ah yes,” Aziraphale laughed breathlessly. “There is indeed. I’ve missed you.” He cradled the long, shining body in his arms, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s head. “Though… I think I’d prefer skin to scales. It’s been a while. I’d like to feel your arms around me… your weight pinning me down.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I want to feel your love.”

How could Crowley not obey that plea? 

He shifted back into his human configuration, pinning Aziraphale to the tub, clutching him tightly in his arms, and hiding his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s shoulder.

"I've missed you too," Crowley murmured, then pulled away slightly so he could finally kiss his angel, all the while projecting every ounce of his love onto Aziraphale, warm and bright. 

The kiss turned from deep and passionate to frantic and hungry very quickly. Aziraphale seemed overcome by a fierce need; his arms around Crowley were tight, his tongue restless, and his hips bucked subtly, too. Since celestial beings didn’t need air, the contact dragged out for minutes, and then one of the angel’s hands began to slide down over the demon’s body and slipped between them to grab Crowley’s cock. Aziraphale gave it a gentle squeeze, then pulled away to stare into those lovely snake eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He didn’t even blush. “I want you as deep as possible with your tongue down my throat, as rough as you please and I want you to come inside me.”

Crowley just blinked at the angel. Oh right, he could do that now. His eyes narrowed; well, if that's what the angel wanted, that's what the angel would get. 

Crowley threw Aziraphale over his shoulder, climbed out of the tub and slammed him against the closest wall. He hitched the angel’s legs around his waist as his cock found Aziraphale's slit, nudging his clit and teasing over his entrance. It didn't take much for Crowley to line up and bottom out with a groan, filling Aziraphale up. 

While he was so damn strong and deliciously plump, Aziraphale didn’t weigh much if he didn't want to - and he definitely wasn't making it hard on Crowley now. 

The angel gasped deeply and beamed at his beloved. “You know, dear boy… I’m sure you could convince me to make this type of Effort more often. Ooh, you feel so good- After all this, I’m open to temptation. And your phone is in the bedroom, full of photographs; I certainly can’t wait to hear what you think of them!” He ran his fingers through Cowley’s damp hair. “Now, make love to me like you promised.”

"Oh I _plan_ to," Crowley grinned, drunk with joy. 

He pulled out all the way, waiting for Aziraphale to whimper at the loss of his cock. As soon as he did, he slammed back in, grinding his pelvis into Aziraphale's public bone. Crowley kept up an aggressive pace as he railed the angel against the wall, sucking hickeys on his neck, and moaning filthy things in his ear. 

"Your cunt's as wonderful as I imagined. So warm and wet. You squeeze my cock so deliciously. Can't wait to fill you with my seed." 

Judging by the noises, Aziraphale loved it. He clutched Crowley’s shoulder tight and moaned with every thrust, even rolled his hips as much as he could, trying to meet them. It didn’t take long for him to reach the peak; his body tensed, his eyes rolled back and he came with a strangled cry, clenching down on Crowley’s cock. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop…!” Aziraphale pleaded, breathless. “Keep going…. Make me come again!” His eyes were almost glowing. 

"As you wish." Crowley grinned ferally. “Drape your legs over my arms.”

It took a little wiggling, but they managed; and once Aziraphale was properly spread open, the demon pressed him against the wall once more and shoved his cock back into his lover’s sopping wet cunt, starting up a vicious pace. He was chasing his own pleasure, and only peripherally aware of Aziraphale's. 

"Gonna cum, Angel."

“M-me too…! Oh please, please, I want it, Crowley, _Crowley_ …!” Aziraphale’s body tensed again and he came the second time with a lovely whimper, biting his lip, his thighs quivering.

Crowley sank his teeth into Aziraphale's neck, pumping his cum into him, fucking him through their shared orgasms. He didn’t stop moving until he felt himself beginning to soften; then he leaned into the angel, panting against his neck. 

It took a few minutes to recover from the wonderful shock. Aziraphale eased himself out of Crowley’s hold, to stand on the ground, sighing when the demon’s cock slipped out of him. He smiled still, nuzzling Crowley’s ear and placing tiny kisses over his prominent cheekbones.

“My word, dear boy. You’ve outdone yourself. I’m still dripping.” He giggled. “This was a lot of fun, wasn’t it? All these two months.”

Crowley hummed, burying his face in Aziraphale's neck. "A bit, yeah. Really liked the mental bond we had going. And being so close to you."

Crowley straightened up and pulled Aziraphale away from the wall. "I missed holding you most. Come to bed with me, Angel?" 

“Gladly,” Aziraphale beamed. Holding his lover after a heated lovemaking session was one of his favorite things, and they had agreed to cuddle anyway. The angel was also looking forward to making good of all their other promises, too, and discussing possible future endeavors - but right then, he was more than content to just lie in Crowley’s arms and feel their hearts beat as one. 


End file.
